


A Midnight Affair

by PrimeMinisterofEverything (Evierosie02)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Teasing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evierosie02/pseuds/PrimeMinisterofEverything
Summary: A game of truth or dare to improve house relations goes rather well for Harry and Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 212





	A Midnight Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my second work. I have to thank inthealong and my anonymous friend for encouraging me to continue writing. So, I hope you guys like this as well and if you haven't read my other work, feel free to take a look. I hope you enjoy!

It was another day at Hogwarts. Most of the students were back for an 8th-year, so they could take their NEWTs. Ever since the end of the war, the professors tried more than ever to patch the problems between the Slytherins and the other houses. The largest result of this was the building of an additional tower. This tower now housed all of the returning 8th-year students, since there wasn’t room for them in their house dorms. It had been a good idea, but that didn’t stop the almost constant bickering between houses. Slytherins almost always being on the defensive end of these attacks. This created a rather tense atmosphere in the common room since the only thing that occurred there were flaming arguments. However, from these ashes rose a new hero. 

Hermione Granger, the unexpected hero, had elected herself into a position to fix the rift between the houses. This included, although many Slytherins objected, group games and trust exercises. It truly hadn’t been awful, there were fewer duels, and the houses got along most of the time. Even the rivalry between Draco and Harry died down. It had been mostly reduced to snide remarks and weak glares across the Great Hall.

Everything was going well by all standards and that was why most of the 8th years were currently sitting in a half-hearted circle in their common room. Sprinkled among the room were various chairs pushed into the circle, as well as the couch, which had been turned around. Few people were sitting on the floor, mostly because everyone either managed to get a chair or transfigure one. 

One of the groups that did sit on the floor, happened to be Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. They had sat directly in front of the fire, however, that didn’t seem to stop the chills that Draco was almost always plagued with, so he also had a blanket hanging off his shoulders. The trio had been discussing what they hoped Hermione had dragged everyone to the common room for.

“I hope it’s something fun. A drinking game would be great, don’t you think Blaise?” Pansy asked as she twiddled with her hair, something she did when she was nervous, but the only one who knew that was Draco. The other houses still made her rather uncomfortable, but she would never admit it.

In response to his name, Blaise leaned past Draco, disregarding his personal space, so he could see Pansy. “I mean sure, but I was hoping to get with someone tonight, so maybe a more intimate game.”

At that Draco snorted, “You either must be really desperate or really bad at picking up girls.” Of course, Draco couldn’t talk. He hadn’t been with anyone all year and it didn’t help that he had recently discovered he was completely gay. 

Sure, Hogwarts wasn’t as bad as being at home with his parents, who were completely against it, but it certainly wasn’t much better. It wasn’t like he could just go hit on some random bloke. They’d probably scream and tell the whole school and even if they were gay, the fact that he was Draco Malfoy, the ex Death Eater, would send them screaming. That’s why Draco had decided to give up his dating life completely, and focus on his friends. 

Pansy wasn’t very happy about this and she spent as much time as she could trying to find someone for Draco, but to no avail. However, in Pansy’s defense, it didn’t help that Draco was rather picky. He had a type, a very specific type, which included: black untamable hair, green eyes, round glasses, and a cocky Gryffindor grin. Yes, Draco undeniably had a thing for Harry Potter and it didn’t help that they now shared a common room and all of their classes. 

The three’s discussion was quickly interrupted as the Golden Trio arrived. Draco immediately turned to catch a view of Harry as he entered. He was wearing rather plain denim jeans with a t-shirt that was obviously muggle. His hair was as messy as ever, mostly from the constant teasing it got from Harry running his hands through his hair every literal second, but it still looked as beautiful as ever in Draco’s opinion.

Draco had to stop himself from imaging, running his hands through Harry’s hair, because that always ended with Draco entirely too turned on in a bad situation and the common room in front of everyone was definitely a bad situation. To resist the thoughts, Draco turned back towards his friends, attempting to rejoin the conversation.

However, Hermione quickly quieted everyone down, drawing everyone’s attention to the three Gryffindors. “Thanks to everyone for coming! I have a rather interesting game planned for tonight.” She said as she beamed at everyone in the crowd. “It’s a muggle game, so a few of you might not have heard of it.” She continued on about breaking down the divide between muggles and wizards and how we must do our part by learning about their culture. Finally, she ended her speech and introduced the new game, “Truth or Dare.”

Hermione explained the game and it seemed easy enough, certainly better than the human pretzel game they played previously, where he had to touch other people and talk to them. This game seemed rather harmless to Draco, but unknowing to him, Pansy had more in mind for him. 

The game quickly began and for many rounds, nothing happened to him. He was allowed to watch the people answer embarrassing questions and do funny things. It was rather nice in all honesty. People were taking firewhiskey shots, which included the Golden Trio and luckily not Draco. Neville Longbottom was forced to sing and dance to the school anthem. The game was fun of course, but it didn’t get truly interesting until Pansy was up and she chose Harry.

Everyone knew Harry had shot back a few too many shots and there was no way he would choose truth. So, Pansy had Harry playing right into her hand and he didn’t even know it.

“Dare!” Harry roared boisterously, as he grinned to his friends proudly.

A sly grin plastered Pansy’s face as she contemplated a response for a second, only to decidedly respond with, “I dare you to kiss Draco.”

Draco immediately turned to Pansy to glare at her. He attempted to whisper, but it came out louder than he intended. “Why would you do this?”

Pansy only smirked at him as she redirected her attention to the Gryffindor, who was now confidently making his way across the room. Draco looked up only to see the determined look in Harry’s eyes before he was swept away in a typhoon of emotions. Draco couldn’t even process what was about to happen before Harry quickly squatted down in front of Draco. Draco knew his face must have shown absolute fear at that moment because for a second Harry’s expression flickered. 

Harry quickly muttered an apology to Draco and then grabbed his chin. He placed his lips soundly on Draco’s and kissed him deeply. Draco felt his eyes slide closed as he was snogged completely senseless. He could taste the firewhiskey on Harry’s lips, but it only added to the experience. Draco felt intoxicated himself, but from what he was unsure. The kiss seemed to last forever, and maybe it did, Draco hoped it did. Draco didn’t want it to ever end and just as Draco was about to reach his arm out to grab Harry, Harry pulled away breaking the kiss, leaving Draco flustered. He must have looked so odd, as he mindlessly watched Harry saunter away, but frankly, Draco didn’t think he could do much else. 

The game continued after that, to Draco’s surprise, because he was positive time had stopped. However, obviously wrong, Draco just sat there and watched the game, but he was distracted by a few things. Firstly, the kiss had been so surprising but so nice, and it was constantly rerunning in his head. He was trying to preserve the memory, quite certain it would serve him well tonight. 

On the note of tonight, the second thing was the fact that Draco had gotten a rather painful hard-on from the kiss. Normally it wouldn’t be as painful, but to Draco’s misjudgment, he had decided to wear an older pair of trousers, that fit a little too tightly around the legs and crotch. So, Draco was trying to calm down and hide his boner, because he was pretty sure the rumors from this would kill him, and surely Harry would never even look his way.

Lastly, Harry was looking his way and Draco couldn’t believe it. Every time he would glance towards Harry, he was staring back at him with those brilliant green eyes. This, of course, did not help Draco’s second problem at all, in fact, it probably worsened it, but luckily he was seated so it was hidden well.

Things continued as they were, Draco and Harry making occasional eye contact, and Draco trying to focus on what was happening in the game. Luckily he still hadn’t been dared to do anything, which was how he wished to keep it.   
However, that didn’t seem to stop things from happening to him. The next dare that affected Draco surprisingly came from Ron. Draco’s reaction to being kissed had amused Ron enough that he decided to embarrass him again. This time rather than a kiss, Harry was dared to sit on Draco’s lap for the remainder of the game.

Draco’s eyes widened as he knew like the last dare Harry would most definitely do it. The only issue was, that there was no way to hide his hard-on if Harry was sitting on his lap. He would most definitely feel it and then instantly jump up and tell everyone. Draco would be ruined for the rest of his life. He’d be the guy, who got a boner from kissing Harry Potter and then stabbed him with it. 

Draco tried to think of something quick, something that would somehow change this situation, but he couldn’t think of anything and before he knew it Harry was standing in front of. Harry looked at Draco expectantly and Draco could only stare back in fear. Harry sighed realizing he would have to do this, so he moved Draco’s arms from his lap and plopped down as softly as he could, leaning back into Draco.

Draco froze in fear as he waited for Harry to jump up yelling, but it didn't happen. Rather, Harry sat still, shockingly still. Draco knew he must have felt it because he sure felt him, yet there was no reaction. 

They both sat like that for a couple of rounds, Harry leaning into Draco’s chest and Draco trying to find a place to put his hands. Things were rather normal it seemed and Draco thought he was finally calming down some. That was until Harry shifted slightly, obviously trying to get more comfortable on Draco’s bony lap. However, as he readjusted he dragged his ass across Draco’s crotch, supplying a decent amount of friction. Unable to stop himself, a small whimper left Draco’s lips. Instantly reddened by the realization, Draco’s eyes darted around himself trying to detect if anyone had heard him. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed or at least paid any mind if they had. 

Draco thought he was safe, he thought no one noticed, but he realized that he had forgotten to check the one person, who was in his lap. However, it was too late by the time Draco thought to check because the motion had already reoccurred. Draco felt the drag of Harry’s ass across his crotch once more. More prepared this time, Draco was able to stifle the moan, but that didn’t stop the pleasure or the fear that rippled through him. 

Draco initially assumed it was an accident, but by the fourth time it happened, Draco realized that it was no accident. He tried to catch Harry’s eye, but that was rather difficult since he was sitting in Draco’s lap facing everyone else. Terrified people might start noticing, Draco began thinking of how to stop him. Just as Harry began to move again, Draco gripped Harry’s hip roughly holding him in place. Draco was pleased that he managed to hold Harry still, but he still had to deal with the situation. The situation where he had no clue what to do.

Draco leaned forward, lowering his voice to question Harry, however, it came out deeper than intended and sounded more like a growl. “Potter, what are you doing?”

“Just trying to get comfortable.” He said throwing a look over his shoulder at Draco briefly, with a coy smile gracing his lips.

“Well, stop it!” Draco said, tightening his grip on Potter’s hips, in case he intended to move again.

Harry looked back once more, batting his eyelashes as he asked, “What do you not enjoy it?” 

By this point, the two had been noticed by most of the people in the room, the only exception being Luna and Theodore Nott, who were dared to switch shoes. This attention only embarrassed Draco further and his grip on Harry instantly loosened.

“What? Bickering already would have thought you’d last longer.” Ron said chuckling along with most of the group. 

Draco only glared at the back of Harry’s head in response, while Harry laughed along with everyone.

“Well, I’m surprised they’ve lasted this long, but I guess that means we better call this quits. We don’t need them getting into a fight.” Hermione added as she stood up and smoothed her skirt out. 

Like a signal, everyone stood up and began making their way to their dorms. After some time, even Harry stood up. He looked back at Draco with a smirk, before he turned to join his friends in their dorm. Draco remained seated as he glared at Harry’s figure walking away. He wondered why any of that happened and mostly hoped Harry was drunk enough to forget it by tomorrow morning. 

Pansy stood in front of Draco, calling his name for him to join her. Draco looked up at her and realized he probably shouldn’t stand. He was still painfully hard and Harry’s little game hadn’t helped. 

“I’ll head up in a bit. I want to sit by the fire a little longer.” Draco said trying to sound nonchalant. He waved off Blaise and Pansy’s concerns and they reluctantly left. 

Draco released a sigh of relief once he was the only person left in the common room. He turned around to face the fire, feeling the warmth of the flames wash over him as he secured his blanket around his shoulders. The only thing Draco could think about was how weird everything was. First, Harry just kissed him and then when he was on his lap, Draco knows that was on purpose, but why? Draco thought Harry was straight, he had only ever dated girls, so it was a reasonable assumption. Then did he mean any of it or was it all just some big tease? Draco knew it couldn’t have been serious, there was no way Harry felt anything but disgust and hatred for Draco. Draco knew that because that was all anyone should ever feel for him. Draco knew he had done wrong and in no way was he asking for forgiveness. He knew he didn’t deserve it.

Draco was so absorbed in thought that he didn’t notice one of the doors open and close. Frankly, he didn’t notice anything until someone plopped down beside him facing the fireplace. Startled Draco turned to his right to see who it was and he was surprised when he saw Harry sitting there.

“W-what are you doing here?” Draco sputtered out, completely shocked and still embarrassed from earlier. Draco could feel his face heating up as he remembered everything from the game.

“I wasn’t tired yet. Hope you don’t mind.” Harry said staring in the flames. The light reflected off of Harry’s face giving him an orange hue, making it harder to read Harry’s expression. 

Draco didn’t know what to say in response, so he just turned back to the fire. However, this time he couldn’t help but notice the way Harry’s thigh was pressed up against his or the way their shoulders would brush occasionally. These small things made it impossible for Draco to return to his previous thoughts, so he just sat there and imagined more ways to feel Harry against him. 

Harry finally spoke up after a few minutes and asked, “Well, how is your year going so far?” It sounded so casual when Harry said it, that Draco practically didn’t know what to say.

They had never been on casual terms before, they didn’t even say each other’s first names. How does Harry expect them to just have casual conversations?

After processing this dilemma, Draco finally answered, “Ah, I guess not too bad, you?” The only way to go was forward and there was no need to start fighting, or at least that is what Draco thought.

“Not too bad, though I’m struggling in potions again,” Harry admitted as he continued to stare into the flames.

Draco’s mind was still swimming, he didn’t know what was happening or why. Why was Harry being so friendly with him? Was Harry still drunk? Regardless, Draco had to answer. “Hmm, I’ve been having troubles with divinations personally.”

“What’s been troubling you?” Harry asked as he finally turned away from the fire, to face Draco.

“The palmistry mostly, I keep mixing up the lines,” Draco admitted as he shrugged his shoulders. 

Harry then grabbed Draco’s hand and held it up to the firelight. This caused Draco to jerk his head towards Harry. Draco watched Harry stare into his palm and Draco noticed how rough Harry’s hands were against his. Draco noticed how concentrated Harry was as he stared, trying to decipher the lines. Harry occasionally ran his fingertips along the lines and mumbled terms under his breath. Draco couldn’t understand them, but he didn’t dare interrupt the moment. Draco simply watched, he watched the light flicker upon Harry’s face, he watched Harry examine his hand, and he watched Harry mumble under his breath.

After some time Harry finally broke the silence. “Okay, so you see this, that’s your life line and then that one there is your head line.” He looked up as he said this. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Harry noticed this as he pulled away slightly, but continued to hold Draco’s hand. 

Draco looked where Harry had pointed and added, “Yeah, I just always forget in the moment.” 

Despite the palmistry lesson being over, Harry continued to hold Draco’s hand. Draco knew it wasn’t very romantic, but he still believed it should count. Neither boy dared to pull his hand away and they were both rather content in just staring into the fireplace hand in hand.

Slowly, Draco felt his hand becoming clammy, however, it wasn’t his hand, but rather Harry’s. Harry’s hand was sweating and made the back of Draco’s hand rather sweaty. 

One would assume by Harry’s inactivity that he either didn’t notice or didn’t care, but that simply wasn’t the case. Harry was rather nervous and this resulted in his hands sweating profusely, which made his hands rather uncomfortable. On a normal occasion, Harry would have quickly wiped his hand clean and then put it back, but there was nothing about this that was normal. Afraid of losing the contact, Harry left his hand to sweat, but he felt his hand twitch occasionally, begging for relief.

The twitches didn’t escape Draco’s attention and before he could think through the action, Draco pulled his hand from Harry’s grip and quickly wiped it on the leg of Harry’s trousers, only to return his hand. However, this time Draco had weaved their fingers together and hoped that it was true that it would reduce the sweat.

The entire time Draco stared into the fire and prayed that the flames would hide his ever-darkening cheeks. The only thing he noticed was the slight readjusting of their grip, but no pulling away, which made Draco smile.

Draco eventually braved a look towards Harry, a very slight one. He practically didn’t move his head, he only moved enough to see Harry’s face. Draco was surprised to meet Harry’s gaze, as he didn’t expect Harry to be looking at him. However, now that he had Harry’s gaze, Draco couldn’t find the energy to look away. 

Draco sat there staring into Harry’s eyes, his thoughts running uncontrollably. Before Draco noticed or could filter it, he had his mouth open and blurted out, “What was that earlier?” 

Harry’s expression filled with shock, but he quickly disregarded it. “Well, I was helping you with divinations,” Harry said in an offhanded manner, clearly trying to avoid the subject.

Unable to back down, Draco continued his questioning, “No, during the game.” At Draco’s question, Harry averted his eyes to the fireplace. He didn’t say anything, he only stared into the fire. Draco couldn’t stand the silence, so he continued. “Did you mean it?” Draco had tried to stay strong, but it sounded more like a whisper when he said it. He was trying to stay in control, but Draco found it increasingly harder by the second.

“No-I mean, I was really drunk…” Harry finally answered, rubbing the back of his neck, obviously nervous. After a considerable silence, Harry continued, “…And I thought there was something…” His voice dying out as he slowly turned to face Draco again, but quickly turned back away. The quick second Draco saw of his eyes, all he saw was the raw emotion present in them. They were all jumbled together and nothing was distinguishable, just pure raw emotion.

Draco felt the hope blossom in his chest as he heard Harry’s response, but he knew he had to keep his cool, because who knew what Harry meant. Harry could still be drunk and Draco couldn’t get his hopes up. 

So, Draco did the only thing he could, he questioned Harry. “What exactly do you mean?” He asked, wishing Harry would look back at him. Draco decided to gently squeeze Harry’s hand, hoping he could rouse a response out of him.

Harry remained silent for a while, obviously in thought. However, he eventually voiced his carefully constructed response. “I thought there was something between us,” Harry whispered, afraid if he said it too loud, he would scare Draco off. After Draco didn’t reply, Harry turned to gauge his expression. Harry prayed that he wouldn’t see disgust, and to his surprise, there wasn’t. Harry didn’t know what to think of Draco’s expression, he couldn’t read it. It was as if too much was going on.

Frankly, Draco wouldn’t have even known what he was feeling. He couldn’t tell from the whirlwind of emotions that berated him. He could occasionally choose an emotion, but then it was replaced by another before he could even determine what it meant. So, Draco decided to let the emotions rip through him, while he waited for the storm to pass. 

However, that didn’t seem to agree with Harry, as Harry’s expression was growing more panicked by the second. Draco thought he might witness him explode if he didn’t say something soon, so he attempted to calm the sea long enough to determine a response.

“There always was, wasn’t there,” was all Draco managed. 

Harry didn’t seem to take this response well as confusion and disappointment flooded his face. 

Taken back by the emotions present on Harry’s face, Draco attempted to revise his response. “I mean yeah, there is something new though,” Draco finally added, “at least for me.” It was a bit rushed at the end, but Draco couldn’t help it, he was terrified. 

Draco had never put himself out there is such a manner. He was more of the cool collected type, not the bubbling bag of emotions, but this was what Harry did to him, and he couldn’t help it. No matter how hard he tried.

Hope resurfaced Harry’s face and he tried to school his expression, but the results were unyielding as Harry began to grin. He responded, “Me too,” as he quickly cast a glance to their woven hands before his eyes darted back up.

Silently, Draco waited for something else to happen. He hoped the Gryffindor would bravely take the lead. However, this didn’t occur and Draco was becoming impatient. Draco knew there most likely wouldn’t be another moment like this, if he didn’t seize it now, but that didn’t stop the fear that swelled within him. 

Draco calmly stared into Harry’s eyes, but he knew the fire had to be lit before the tinders went out. Slowly leaning forward, Draco knew he had to light the flames since his cowardly Gryffindor wouldn’t. 

Draco attempted to determine Harry’s expression, but he couldn’t find anything, which only added to Draco’s anxiety. This caused Draco to slam his eyes shut and pray he wasn’t wrong. Luckily, he wasn’t wrong, in fact, he was rather right. For as soon as Draco moved his lips against Harry’s, all sense of self-restraint left them. The only thing that remained was pure desire, a desire for more, which they both tried to supply.

The kiss deepened as teeth scraped lips and rough hands explored unknown terrain. Harry ran his hand through Draco’s hair, as his other hand worked its way up Draco’s shirt. Meanwhile, Draco removed Harry’s tie, tossing it to the side, so he could proceed on with the buttons of Harry’s shirt. Requiring oxygen Harry broke the kiss, but that didn’t impede Draco in any way. He simply moved to Harry’s recently uncovered neck. Draco worked his way down Harry’s jaw, sucking and kissing his whole way down. He listened for Harry’s reactions, finding all of the spots that undid him. 

Harry didn’t even try and hold his voice any longer. He knew there was no point, not when he finally had Draco. Harry wanted Draco to know how he made him feel, he didn’t want to hide it anymore. 

After completely bruising Harry’s collarbone, Draco slowly made his back to Harry’s lips. Peppering his skin with light kisses, the entire way. Draco placed a couple of quick kisses onto Harry’s lips before he leaned his forehead against Harry’s.

Draco stared into Harry’s clouded eyes, as he formed his question. “Is this really happening?” 

Harry gently chuckled and the laugh lit up his features. “Yeah, it is.” The pure delight present in his tone. Harry showered Draco’s face with more light kisses. He made sure to cover every inch of Draco’s face before he returned to his lips. 

Light kisses quickly became heated again and the boy’s hands found their places. To Draco’s surprise, he was pulled into Harry’s lap, but he didn’t mind. They both craved contact and the position only allowed more access. Their hair was gripped and their clothes were ripped. 

Harry moved his hands down to Draco’s belt to undo it. However, this must of knocked Draco out of his fervor, because he promptly pulled away. Out of breath, Draco rushed out his rejection. “We shouldn’t do this here.”

Harry was relieved, that he was only stopped temporarily, but he still only managed a nod. However, neither moved to get up and just as Harry was going to go in for another kiss, Draco jolted up.

“Come on, we can go to my room,” Draco said as he grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him up. Draco led them both to his room, a distance that seemed to take centuries to cross. Once reaching the room Harry was swiftly pushed down onto the bed before the door even closed.

This marked a night, that neither would forget and one they’d both have to thank Pansy for.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment to tell me how I did and I'll try to have something else posted in a week or so. Again thanks to all the people who spent their time reading this and have a wonderful time.


End file.
